leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Rumble Rush
, |category=Action RPG |players=1 |link_method=N/A |developer=Ambrella |publisher=The Pokémon Company |gen_series=Generation VII side series |esrb=E |pegi=7 |acb=PG |grb=7 |release_date_ja=May 22, 2019 (Android) July 23, 2019 (iOS) |release_date_na=May 22, 2019 (Android) July 23, 2019 (iOS) |release_date_au=May 15, 2019 (Android) July 23, 2019 (iOS) |release_date_eu=May 22, 2019 (Android) July 23, 2019 (iOS) |release_date_kr=May 22, 2019 (Android) July 23, 2019 (iOS) |release_date_hk=May 22, 2019 (Android) July 23, 2019 (iOS) |release_date_tw=May 22, 2019 (Android) July 23, 2019 (iOS) |website_ja=Official site |website_en=Official site }} Pokémon Rumble Rush (Japanese: ポケモンスクランブルSP Pokémon Scramble SP) is a spin-off Pokémon game for and . It is the fifth entry in the Pokémon Rumble series. It was released for in Australia for Android devices on May 15, 2019, in the rest of the world for Android devices on May 22, 2019, and for iOS devices on July 23, 2019. Prior to release, two alpha tests for the game occurred in Japan under the name Pokéland (Japanese: ポケランド Pokéland). On Android, the first alpha test for the game was held from May 31 to June 9, 2017, while the second was held from October 17 to 27, 2017. An alpha test for iOS was scheduled to be held in the first half of 2018, but did not occur. Blurb A world full of uncharted islands! Aided by strong Pokémon and a spirit of discovery, journey through uncharted islands that have many Pokémon! • Enjoy fast-paced gameplay on the go It's easy to control your Pokémon with one hand. Clear stages by controlling your Pokémon as it moves forward. If you see enemy Pokémon, you can attack by just tapping the screen. Tap to engage in exciting gameplay action! • The islands and seas explored during your adventures change every two weeks You may find unfamiliar and stronger Pokémon on new islands. So, journey through various islands and seas and collect more and more Pokémon! • Upgrade Pokémon of your choice You'll sometimes receive ore when you clear a stage. Refine ore to get power gears that you can use to make your Pokémon stronger. You may even be able to refine ore into a summon gear that calls forth a Pokémon to use a powerful move. Use power gears and summon gears to help your favorite Pokémon do well! • Test your strength using the Pokémon you've collected Occasionally, you can earn rewards by working your way through the Super Boss Rush. You'll need many different types of strong Pokémon to win each Super Boss Rush. Harness the power of the Pokémon you've collected from various islands and seas to defeat the powerful Super Bosses. Gameplay In Pokémon Rumble Rush, the player is an adventurer helping the Adventurers Club in researching new islands and the Pokémon that live there. Callie from the Adventurers Club assists the player throughout the game. Gameplay involves the player controlling a Pokémon to explore various stages filled with wild Pokémon. To clear the stage, the player must successfully defeat the Boss Pokémon at the end of the stage. The player's Pokémon will move automatically towards the nearest wild Pokémon, although the player can swipe the screen to change direction or dodge attacks. The player can tap the screen to initiate an attack. After the Tutorial, the Pokémon will also attack on its own. Holding down before releasing will unleash a Charged Attack, which has a larger hitbox and deals almost three times more damage. Catching When a wild Pokémon is defeated, there is a chance of catching that Pokémon. Pokémon with sparkles will always be caught when defeated. In addition, Pokémon that become dazed after being attacked will also be guaranteed to join once defeated. Dazed Pokémon do not move or attack, and are represented by yellow stars on top of them. The rarity of the Pokémon is reflected in the color of the capsule they are caught in. Pokémon caught in red capsules will have a 1 or 2 star move, Pokémon caught in blue capsules will have a 3 star move, and Pokémon caught in gold capsules will know a 4 or 5 star move. Rarer Pokémon are also more likely to have a higher CP. The Pokémon have various stats: HP, CP, Defense and Critical Rate. Unlike CP from other games, CP represents the Pokémon's Attack stat rather than their overall potential. As the player collects more of the same species, the Catch Rank of the Pokémon will increase. A higher Catch Rank will provide a CP boost to all Pokémon caught of that species. To discover stages, the player can tap any location on the map. Reported sightings show what Pokémon other adventurers have found to assist the player in finding the Pokémon they are looking for. To search for a stage, the player must use a Guide Feather. Guide Feathers can be dropped by Bosses and Super Bosses, and a maximum of five can be held by the player at one time. Since update 1.3.1, if a player runs out of Guide Feathers, they will be able to use 10 Poké Diamonds to search. Players can also access stages by tapping on other adventurers' balloons on the map. These stages do not use up a Guide Feather and can only be accessed once for 60 minutes. The Buddy Pokémon of the other player will assist in that stage. Once a stage is discovered, the player has access to the last three stages that were found. One of these stages can be saved so that the stage is not replaced when a new stage is found. Daily Stages were introduced in update 1.3.0, which provide players with access to four set stages at a cost of Poké Diamonds. Unlike stages discovered by an adventurer's balloon, these stages can be accessed as many times. They also usually contain Pokémon that are difficult to find, with stages containing rarer Pokémon requiring a higher Poké Diamond cost. The first of the four set stages can be accessed once a day for free, and requires a cost for entry thereafter. Ores Ores can be discovered when the player defeats a Boss or Super Boss. They can be refined into s and coins at the refinery managed by a . The refinery can hold up to six ores (three prior to version 1.2.0). Only one ore can be refined at a time unless the player buys additional refining slots from the shop. There are three types of ores according to their rarity. More gears can be obtained with rarer ores. Ores have a specific move type associated with it depending on the stage from which it was obtained. Ores are guaranteed to have 1 Move Plus Gear of the same type as the ore, while the rest of the Power Gears obtained will vary. Summon Gears may also be obtained from ores. The availability and rarity of Power and Summon Gears differ depending on the current event. Prior to version 1.2.0, the number of gears obtained depended on the current area rank - as the area rank increased, the number of gears obtained also increased. Currently, the number of gears obtained is fixed for each ore. Refining Tickets can be used to speed up the process of refining by one hour. They can be obtained as a daily login bonus. A maximum of 10 can be held at one time. Poké Diamonds can also be used to speed up refining time, at a cost of 1 Poké Diamond for 2 minutes. Gears Gears are that can be equipped to a Pokémon to provide certain useful boosts. There are two types of Gears - Power Gears and Summon Gears. Power Gears provide boosts to the Pokémon's stats, while Summon Gears allow the player to summon an ally Pokémon to unleash a powerful attack. Gears start at Lv. 1, and can be upgraded using the corresponding Upgrade Kit for the respective Gear. Upgrade Kits can be obtained by refining Ores and by sending Gears to the club. Adventurer Rank The Adventurer Rank increases as the player catches more Pokémon. Increasing the Adventurer Rank provides more storage capacity for Pokémon and Gears. Since update 1.3.1, the player also has the option to spend 100 Poké Diamonds to increase Pokémon or Gear storage capacity by 20. Challenges Challenges are goals which the player can accomplish to earn Poké Diamonds. Challenges can be daily, limited-time (bi-weekly with events), or permanent Adventurer challenges. All challenges each reward the player 3 Poké Diamonds. Current daily challenges are: * Try (Coin) Rush * Catch 3 Pokémon * Obtain 1 ore * Tap another adventurer's balloon Prior to version 1.2.0, the daily challenges were: * Catch 3 Pokémon * Obtain 1 ore * Refine ore Tournament Tournament is a feature where players battle multiple Super Bosses in a row within a certain period of time. The next stage will be unlocked if the player defeats all Bosses in the stage. Super Boss Rush Super Boss Rush was available until version 1.2.0. Coin Rush Coin Rush replaced Super Boss Rush from version 1.2.0. Each stage has a time limit of 60 seconds. Shop Certain items can be purchased with real money at the following rates. My Nintendo Players can connect the game to their My Nintendo account, enabling the player to use their Mii in the game profile. Additionally, players can earn Pokémon Rumble Rush Platinum Points in their My Nintendo account by completing certain objectives in game. The Pokémon Rumble Rush Platinum Points, along with the regular Platinum Points, can be used to purchase items for the game. Plot The game involves defeating a range of Super Boss Pokémon with each Boss becoming progressively stronger. Super Bosses are powerful Boss Pokémon that must be defeated within a time limit. In order to battle a Super Boss, certain requirements must be met. Once a Super Boss Pokémon is defeated, more Pokémon will become available to catch in the wild, and the next Super Boss will be unlocked. The area rank increases by one each time a Super Boss Pokémon is defeated. Since update 1.3.1, Super Bosses can be rebattled. The update also introduced Goals which are optional tasks the player can complete while defeating the Super Boss. Clearing each goal rewards the player 3 Poké Diamonds. Tutorial Before accessing the main game, a Tutorial must be completed. The tutorial introduces the player to various elements of gameplay. It is also currently the only location where the Move Gear can be found. The following is a list of Super Bosses encountered in the tutorial. Events The main game currently runs as bi-weekly events, providing a new island to explore and Super Bosses to defeat. Prior to update 1.3.1, Pokémon obtained from previous islands were not able to be used. During the event, players are ranked according to the sum of the CP of their three most powerful Pokémon of different species. Players are rewarded Poké Diamonds at the end of the event depending on their rank. The rank is refreshed with each event. Differences from Pokémon Rumble World *Pokémon Rumble Rush changed the mechanic used for Areas. Now different areas are searched to find new Pokémon. Searching requires feathers, which regenerate by beating Super Bosses. However, the available areas change every two weeks and are themed with a pattern of 4-6 types with 2-3 out of the available types being the focus. This differs from Pokémon Rumble World, which use a balloon system for different Generations and a spinner to determine the area you'd visit. *Pokémon Rumble World kept the use of facilities that allowed you to do things like change moves, enter passwords for new Toy Pokémon, or any other things you might need. Pokémon Rumble Rush takes that away entirely without any form of replacement. *Pokémon Rumble Rush introduced Gears that allow you to further modify your Pokémon's CP Value beyond it's determined value, providing more use of the Toy Pokémon than previously given. *In Pokémon Rumble Rush, Miis return to the backseat. In Pokémon Rumble World, they traveled along with your Pokémon and gave the Pokémon bonuses, however they once again take a more subtle role in Pokémon Rumble Rush **Beyond your Mii in the balloon and other's Miis as their profile picture, Miis are essentially just an avatar. They provide no other obvious purpose. *Tasks and tournaments in Pokémon Rumble Rush are given to you by the Adventurer's Club, rather than the King of a Kingdom like in Pokémon Rumble World. *The Super Bosses in Pokémon Rumble World do not use the key cranking animation used in all previous Pokémon Rumble entries to grow in size. Instead, bosses start off big, and turn around when the active Pokémon encounters it. **Swapping Pokémon is no longer an event that happens in real time, and instead happens instantaneously. This provides a better way to swap Pokémon without the swap animation being cancelled by a foe's attack mid-way. Swapping Pokémon in a Super Boss battle stops the timer. However, if a Pokémon is swapped in a tournament battle once the timer for that round has started, swapping does not pause the timer. Staff Version history Android iOS Compatibility Pokémon Rumble Rush requires an internet connection. The game can be played on: * iOS devices: requires Apple or higher. * Android devices: requires or higher, Snapdragon 410 or higher. Release Gallery Pokémon Rumble Rush icon.png|Icon Alpha test The first alpha test featured six Poké islands, 52 different stages, 35 Pokémon, and 15 floors of the Champion Tower. Pokéland logo.png|Pokéland logo Pokéland first alpha icon.png|First alpha test icon Pokéland second alpha icon.png|Second alpha test icon Trivia * Prior to the game's release, trademarks were filed for and localizations of the Pokéland name as 寶可樂樂島 and 포켓몬랜드 Pokémon Land, respectively. * This is the first Pokémon game to be released in the period. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寶可夢大亂戰SP |zh_cmn=寶可夢大亂戰SP |fr=Pokémon Rumble Rush |de=Pokémon Rumble Rush |it=Pokémon Rumble Rush |ko=포켓몬 대격돌SP |es=Pokémon Rumble Rush }} See also * Toy Pokémon External links * Pokémon Rumble Rush on the App Store * Pokéland Everyone's Alpha Test on Google Play (archived) * Pokéland Everyone's New Alpha Test on Google Play (archived) * Pokémon Rumble Rush on Google Play * Category:Mobile games de:Pokémon Rumble Rush es:Pokémon Rumble Rush fr:Pokémon Rumble Rush it:Pokémon Rumble Rush ja:ポケモンスクランブルSP zh:寶可夢大亂戰SP